Ghosts and Gravestones
by MoonStone-Secrets
Summary: I grew up. Gotten stronger, sacrificed everything. Yet when I return to a place that I called Home, it was like I never existed.


I stood infront a gravestone in the civilian cemetery staring at the symbles carved onto the smooth surface.

HARUNO SAKURA

That was all. No small scripture no dates. Nothing but the name on the stone showed that someone had been buried there. That I had been buried there. That's right, its my gravestone that I stared at. It was a mistake. It was supposed to be just a cover up to hide me. I had been so careful on an infiltration mission to retrieve Sasuke but was caught. I was trapped but I had one last trick up my sleeve. I died.

Well I didn't really die but I had faked my own death by cloaking a puppet in so many layers of gengutsu that it gave off its own chakra signal. I had gotten the idea from Sasori. though I didn't make myself a puppet I had mimicked Sasori's realistic puppetry skill and made an almost perfect replica of my self. the gengutsu layers made it bleed and breathe and look alive but it was a puppet through and through. the puppet took my place and died, the body was sent back to the village as an example. But the last thing that I expected was what I found when I tried to return.

When the body was declared mine it was put in a cheap coffin and slamed into the ground, soon to be forgotten by all. Everyone knew I was dead but they didn't go to my funeral. There was no service and the worst of all, I was placed into the civilian section. Not with the other dead shinobi who died, or my name placed on the KIA stone. It was like once I was dead no cared enough to remember who I was.

I had arrived and was heading to the Hokage tower but decided to investigate what life would have been like if I had really died and how it would have effected my friends. After all it wasn't everyday that you die. That was a few hours ago, and what I found out was, that they practically forgot I even existed to begin with. Moreover, those who did remember me, had called me the little pink haired who chased Sasuke. At first I had thought that maybe it was a powerful memory altering gengutsu cast over the village but there wasn't a trace anywhere.

In the end I came here and found my grave. My pink hair was covered in a hood and my clothes were that of a civilian and dull in color. I don't know how long I stood there staring at the stone that proved my existence in the world had ended.

I felt a tug on my cloak and looked down at a small child with familiar red hair. He was looking at the grave as well.

"Did you know her?" even his voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I look away from the boy to the name on the false grave.

"You could say that, I guess."

"Do you know how she died?"

I chuckled darkly to my self before looking down at the boy again, "Did she die? I'll tell you a secret, she is very much alive." I laughed out loud then. Tears pricked at my eyes before they streamed down my face. The laughter faded then but I didn't sob or hiccup. The tears streamed down my face silently.

"Why are you crying, if she didn't die?" the question sounded bored and uninterested but I answered anyway.

"Because I might as well have. Then, at least, there would be a real body in the ground under this rock."

There was silence before the boy spoke again. "Do you want to know a secret?"

I looked down at the boy, "I'm not alive."

His mouth didn't move and my body was moving before I could fully comprehend what was happening. But I wasn't fast enough, the boys jaw had un hinged itself letting loose a dozen senbon and his hold on my cloak further slowed my actions.

The senbon had been dipped in poison that paralyzed me, making me collapse. As the poison further worked into my veins, I began to lose consciousness.

"We waited for over a year for your return Sakura. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." That was the last thing I heard before I was lost into darkness.

A/N well that's the first chapter. I am so sorry to all my readers of my other stories. I have so many that haven't been updated in months. This story is just to get me back into writing. I'll be updating my other stories soon.


End file.
